Fencing Lessons
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya take a little break during fencing practice. Seme Kyoya!


**MY SECOND OURAN STORY! ALSO HARUHI OR THE HOST CLUB DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS STORY!**

Tamaki Suoh was the son of the one of the wealthiest men in Japan. When his family would visit their Hokkaido estate they were bestowed not only an extraordinary landscape, but also had the nicest vacation home on the prefecture, an endless sea of compliments from their guests and sometimes even a series of nonchalant gifts. Kyoya Ootori had always envied Tamaki even though they were best friends. When Tamaki would visit he was always wearing the finest silks, always acted as though he were dining with royalty and always made references to literature Kyoya had never heard of.

There was no denying his beauty either. But it was not the sort of beauty that made Kyoya glance at him whenever he thought Tamaki would not notice, it was the type of beauty that irritated Kyoya out of the corner of his eye making him wonder how someone could possibly have everything.

Until they started fencing together. They would undress in the equipment shed, switching out silks for rough-spun trousers and padded armor and well-worn shoes. Kyoya had never been ashamed of changing seeing as he had figured out within the first few seconds of changing with other men that he almost always had one of the largest dicks in the room dangling between his legs. Changing with Tamaki was no different. He would strut around the equipment shed with his cock swinging between his thighs as he gathered everything they needed for their practise. He did this especially because of the way Tamaki's face would turn bright red and he would sometimes turn away, fidgeting with his trousers just long enough to make Kyoya believe he was trying to calm down an erection. He did this to toy with Tamaki, to watch him squirm and to shatter his usual pretentious demeanor. Sometimes he would daydream about it before falling asleep, but most of the time it was just a joke, something to entertain himself when Tamaki would visit.

Then there was one afternoon when things played out differently. Kyoya had shirked his trousers as usual, letting his thick cock bounce between him as he walked. This time though he recalled how Tamaki had sucked on his cock in the stairwell, how good it had felt to be in the mouth of another man and wondered how eager Tamaki would be to put his lips down there. His cock began to swell thicker.

"So," Kyoya said, pulling a helmet down from the wall. "You'll take this one again, I figure." It didn't matter which helmet Tamaki took, he just needed to distract himself from the feeling between his legs. He was the one who made a show of strutting around bare-assed, he couldn't let his own joke backfire on him.

"I suppose," Tamaki said timidly, his eyes practically glued to the size of Kyoya's cock. It was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Good." With the look on Tamaki's face, Kyoya was sure that he daydreamed about them being together. He was sure that in the wake of a morning erection, Tamaki had often thought of that big, thick cock that he had seen on Kyoya and wondered what it would be like to hold it or kiss it. Kyoya looked down to see that he had swollen a couple of inches longer. Good, he thought, maybe this would spur on Tamaki's excitement before his own.

Pulling a shirt over his head, Tamaki said, "I've sort of missed this, you know. Nothing quite like clashing swords to relieve a little tension."

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows, trying to quiet the images playing in his head. Was this Tamaki's way of playing with him too? Was he trying to get Kyoya spurred on first? Did he want Kyoya to be standing here, imagining the way their cocks would rub against each other when they kissed and feeling his cock slowly starting to stiffen?

His face turned pink. Between his legs, his thick swollen cock jutted out at a low angle, pointing directly at the pretty boy who smirked from the corner.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said putting a hand to his chest, playing innocent. "Are you alright?" he asked, doe-eyed, his smirk impossible to conceal. "We can save the fencing for another time if you're distracted."

"Of course I'm alright," Kyoya insisted, taking in Tamaki's immeasurable beauty, the way his short blonde hair flows in the breeze. He could have him. He could take the boy he had always considered untouchable. Looking down, he saw his cock was at a ninety degree angle and Tamaki was bemused. He always wanted him, ever since that big idiot first came to Japan.

The blonde man advanced towards him and revealed his own awkward gait. He ran a hand down Kyoya's face and looking up at him with those doe-eyes planted a kiss on his lips. Their lips locked and soon enough their tongues slithered and Kyoya took a step closer, pressing his naked hard on against Tamaki's trousers. Almost instinctively, he started to rub against Tamaki's cock under the fabric, unable to feel much of Tamaki's actual size. With the persistent rubbing, Tamaki began to collapse in his arms. The sensation of such a large member pressed against him must have been overwhelming. All of the sudden Tamaki caught his breath and Kyoya felt a sudden stiffness protruding against his penis.

His agemate stepped away for a second, fumbling with the ties on his trousers and with a wiggle of his hips started to pull them down. Kyoya's eyes were glued to the light hairs that began to appear over the tie of his trousers. Tamaki bored his eyes into Kyoya waiting for him to look up. With one final tug, his small but perfectly shaped penis bounced out of his trousers fully erect. After a moment, Kyoya's eyes rose to meet his and found the irresistible glare that had been waiting for him.

Before Tamaki could make any more innuendos about swords, Kyoya had his back pinned to the wall of the tiny shed. He was ramming the head of his dick furiously into Tamaki's belly, their shafts rubbing against each other every time he thrusted. He was grunting as Tamaki's head poked into his sensitive penis, their shafts entangled just like their tongues, and their sacks rubbing against each other. Tamaki was completely submissive, his wrists pressed against the wall by Kyoya's hands and his effeminate moans starting to pour from his lips. "Oh Kyoya," he begged. "Oh God..."

When Kyoya and his big lumbering cock had calmed down, Tamaki slid his wrists from the wall and reached down to wrap his hand around both their cocks and began stroking. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, probably at feeling such a thick monster pressed so close to his little cock. "Oh Kyoya, you're huge," he muttered, sliding his cock between his hand and the other boy's member. "You're such a big boy. Your urges must be so much stronger than mine. You must be fighting the urge to just pin me down and fuck me right now."

In Tamaki's hand, Kyoya's cock jolted upwards twice. "Why don't you just slither your cock up inside me, huh?" Kyoya jolted again. And again. His hands which had been grabbing onto Tamaki's hips slowly started to slide down to grab fistfulls of his ass. Tamaki sighed, his eyes still begging Kyoya for more.

"I don't know," Kyoya muttered. "I've never done that with a man before." Despite his cool and calm demeanor, Kyoya was a total horndog, having sex with hundreds of girls.

"I need you to fuck me," Tamaki insisted as he rubbed hungrily against Kyoya's underside. "I need you to shove that thing... inside my mouth or my ass... until I milk your cock so hard that you can't take it anymore."

In his hand, Kyoya's cock skyrocketed upwards, stiffer than he thought possible. He arched his back. He was ready. "Get down on your knees."

Beautiful Tamaki faithfully obeyed, his pretty cock bobbing between his legs as he adjusted himself. He reached a hand up to wrap it around Kyoya's monster, but Kyoya said, "No. I get to fuck you."

Tamaki's eyes lit up as he moved his hand down to cradle his own cock. Kyoya weaved his hands into Tamaki's hair and thrust his cock between his plump lips. Tamaki moaned with desire as the thick, hot memember slid down his tongue. Kyoya was gentle at first, only sliding himself halfway in once he realized halfway in was the back of Tamaki's throat. Then he began thrusting and closed his eyes to give into the pleasure, just as he had with William. In the heat of desire, he began sliding his cock further and further back until he felt Tamaki's wet lips sucking at his base and all the sudden heard a choking noise. Tamaki was choking on his monster cock. Fuck.

He pulled his twitching cock out of the boy and it took all his reserve not to unload his cum all over his pretty face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Tamaki said, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I usually can... You're huge."

"So are you." said Kyoya. It was true. Tamaki was an incredible 13 inches long and 4 inches thick yet with Kyoya's personality, he was going to be the seme.

The blonde boy stood and Kyoya noticed milky cum had splattered all over his thighs. That must have been what all of that moaning was about. The sheer size and weight of his cock on Tamaki's tongue had been enough to make him explode all over himself. Kyoya grinned. "I guess... turn around then," he suggested.

Delighted, Tamaki did so and Kyoya noticed how perfect the curve of his ass was. The pretty boy slowly bent over, hands grabbing onto the nearby equipment shelf, and presenting his perfectly round ass cheeks and tight hole.

"I don't have anything to..." he started.

"Check my fencing bag," Tamaki muttered.

With a humorously large erection, Kyoya bounced over to Tamaki's bag, felt around and discovered a small bottle of oil. He couldn't help but laugh. "Do you run into this predicament a lot?" he asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked, pulling himself up and turning around.

"Why do you have this in here?" he said.

A deviant smirk spread across his perfect lips. "I find athletics to be an invigorating display of masculinity."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, getting the sense he was about to quote some author he had never heard of before. "Right..." he said.

"I'm no virgin, Kyoya. I've been with lots of guys." he spat. "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get their cocks inside of me. I've also banged more than my fair share." He started to stroke himself, getting his own cock riled up for another round. "But I've never been with someone as big as you."

Again, Kyoya grimaced. "Right," he said. "I'm sure you tell them all that."

Tamaki smirked and resumed his position, back arched and ass jutting out.

Hurriedly, Kyoya rubbed the oil onto his member and resumed his post in front of Tamaki's firm ass, hands grabbing onto either cheek. It seemed fairly simple, what he ought to do, but he was nervous. "Rub it around my hole," Tamaki said. "To open me up."

Kyoya thrusted his pelvis and let his cock rest in between Tamaki's cheeks, feeling the weight of it rest on him. Then he started to rub slowly, finding his cock slippery now and the thrusting a lot easier. At Tamaki's incessant moaning, he stiffened right back up again. "That's it big boy," Tamaki muttered. "Make me shudder."

Rubbing thickened him right back up too, he felt wider between the boy's plump cheeks. His balls were so heavy as they slapped gently against Tamaki's skin. He felt so much seed weighing him down that he was afraid he wouldn't last very long, but Tamaki needed him. Desperately, the boy underneath him started rubbing his ass along his cock too, almost begging Kyoya to take the next step. With one hand he positioned the swollen head of his cock at Tamaki's door. Slowly he slithered his head inside the tight hole and felt immediately constricted. He let out a grunt as he kept shoving, bringing at least half of himself inside Tamaki's warmth. The moan Tamaki released was needy and encouraging. Kyoya continued his thrust, pressing his balls against Tamaki's skin. Grabbing on to his ass cheeks, Kyoya started to thrust his pelvis in and out of those beautiful ass cheeks. He loved the way Tamaki's ass constricted around his sensitive head and and then as he pushed further, let his cock fill him. Tamaki's moans were getting louder the harder Kyoya thrusted. Filling up this pretty boy entirely, riding him,turning his pretentious comments into submissive moans, was enough to make Kyoya's cock twitch inside the suction of those round ass cheeks.

Helplessly, amidst all the thrusting, Kyoya's cock began to twitch. As he rammed into that beautiful ass, he looked down to see Tamaki's massive cock swinging rapidly between his thighs. The bouncing of Tamaki's cock made him realize just how hard he was fucking him, made him more erect, made Tamaki more his own. He had heard rumors from other men that there was this spot somewhere inside a man that made him instantly spill his seed. He wanted to find that for Tamaki, wanted to feel him completely surrender to his cock.

Kyoya began to make his thrusts slower, exploring inside him to try to find this secret spot. He arched his back ramming his cock upwards, thrust it a bit to the side, then the other side, then suddenly-"Oh God!" He was close. Grabbing tight onto Tamaki's hips and plowed into the spot that had just elicited such a breathless reaction. "Oh yes-oh-ohhh MOMMY!" He was ramming into Tamaki's spot, he could feel the way his hole tightened and his body trembled and his knuckles turned white as they gripped onto the shelf. His big cock made Tamaki yelp, "Oh yes!" As Kyoya thrusted, he heard the splatter of cum hitting the floor. "Oh!" Then again. "Uh!" And again. "Oh God..."

Once Tamaki was taken care of, he started his thrusts again, but soon his partner had pulled forward and he looked down to see his own penis bouncing free from it's hold. As he turned around, Kyoya looked at the splatters of cum that had reached Tamaki's stomach, then at those bold eyes that smirked at him and his giant cock. "I want to have you in my mouth when I finally explode," he said and knelt down before his giant, twitching dick.

All it took was Tamaki's lips sucking on his head, his willingness to take in all of his seed. He thrust himself into Tamaki's lips, and let the the man take all that he desired.

 **THE END.**


End file.
